


今日要闻：亿万富翁绑架案乌龙

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Is Extra, Bruce Wayne is a living meme, Bruce Wayne sells newspapers, Brucie Wayne - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, News Media, Newspapers, media fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 小丑的手下急需用钱，因此，他们决定采用最简单的方法，即绑架亿万富翁布鲁西·韦恩索要赎金。剧透：现实没按他们的计划走。克拉克·肯特为您报道。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	今日要闻：亿万富翁绑架案乌龙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking News: Billionaire's Kidnapping Bungled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303132) by [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8). 



> 本文是作者cattyk8“克拉克·肯特报道系列”的第二篇翻译；  
> 第一篇原文https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420676，有GN做了翻译：《伴娘，碧昂丝，以及布鲁斯·韦恩》 http://comonedula.lofter.com/post/201c7ca8_12d859824

*

“你知道吗，”某个阳光灿烂的星期二早晨，克拉克边往阿尔弗雷德烹饪的千层饼上倾倒数量称得上亵渎料理的枫糖浆，边说：“你已经连续7天提早收工回家了。简直破记录。”

“唔。”

“目前不在阿卡姆的恶棍只有企鹅和谜语人。”迪克插进对话，给自己那份千层饼加的糖浆量和他的偶像如出一辙。“谜语人两星期前刚逃出去，没有坚实的基地和计划前他不会行动，一般策划这些他得花一个月。”

克拉克露出一个微笑：“我一直十分敬佩你们对哥谭罪犯行动的掌握程度。”

迪克不好意思地低下头。“大部分是B在做。”他双颊泛着红，以雀跃的语调说，“我只是研究他整理的文件和档案。它们真的非常、非常详尽。”

克拉克理解地点点头。有一回他委托布鲁斯整理几个超人的敌人档案，结果布鲁斯当即向他展示了超人所有的敌人资料。“刚开始感觉会有点太麻烦了，但那些数据确实非常有用，可以帮助我们预测罪犯的下一步行动。”

迪克笑起来，伸手取来更多的枫糖浆，千层饼中间部分已经变干了。“你能想象蝙蝠侠有一天变成坏人吗？他会是什么样的罪犯？”

“他会提醒你克拉克不会得蛀牙，而你会。”布鲁斯说。他面前的千层饼上没有丝毫糖浆的影子，只有一层无糖花生黄油酱和切成片的香蕉。

迪克依依不舍地把枫糖浆放回原位。“小丑逃出阿卡姆已经有一阵子了。”边说，他边曲起手指在早餐桌上敲了三下[1]*。布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德都没有类似习惯，克拉克得以判断出这大概是马戏团时代残留的。

“上次进去时他把腿弄断了，现在大概还在低调养伤。”

迪克挑起嘴角。“你是说 _你_ 把他的腿打断了。”

“唔。”

“这算好消息，对吗？”克拉克给面前的千层饼抹上最后一层糖浆。超级牙口算是他所有超能力中较不为人知的一个。“风平浪静。除非有人从阿卡姆或者黑门监狱逃出来。”

“别乌鸦嘴——会成真的。”迪克说，“要么说的时候在木头上敲三下。”

克拉克忍住笑意，用指关节在桌上轻轻叩了几下。“抱歉。”他喝掉最后一口咖啡，里面加了糖和牛奶，其数量被布鲁斯宣称为极度恶心，并且造成的效果与“咖啡”这种事物有天壤之别。他俯身在男友脸颊上轻吻了一下。“我得上班去了。”

“唔。”

“今天可以一起吃晚饭吗？”

“可以，夜巡之前。我和卢修斯要见面讨论一些改装车——”

“改装蝙蝠车。”迪克插嘴道。

“——以提供更好的空气动力学支持，以及额外安全功能。”布鲁斯漫不经心地继续说完。

克拉克笑起来，伸手揉了揉他的头发。“你知道我随时可以保障你的安全。”

“唔。”

他上楼来到主卧室，换上制服——或者该说是制服们，红蓝色那件，以及一套松垮的西装，后者时常被路易斯和星球日报社其他同事当做笑料，偶尔还会引起阿尔弗雷德的心悸（他是超人，他能听到每次管家在待洗衣物里看到他的西装时心脏的反应。）

他以超级速度换好衣服。侧耳听着楼下布鲁斯和养子的对话。“你知道，”迪克开玩笑似的说，令人很难相信他是出于好意，“好久没人绑架你了。这样下去你的「被绑架后生还次数最多的人」吉尼斯纪录就要丢了，你可不想失去它，对吗？”

“平时说这种话时你不是都要敲敲木头吗？”

迪克的笑声和布鲁斯满意似的哼哼令克拉克十分放心、满面笑容地上班去了。

然而这份笑容在3个小时后消失殆尽。3个小时后，他的通信器响了，是布鲁斯随身携带的监控警报，意味着此人要么又遭到绑架，要么正处在被绑架的边缘。虽然这类事时常发生，办公室里克拉克仍然如坐针毡，内心全力抵抗立刻马上飞到隔壁“超人禁入”城市的冲动。直到布鲁斯低声说了几个示意危机解除的暗号，他才放下心来。

不过他仍有些挂心，从触发警报到解除只过了一小时多一点。

“主编，哥谭现在有大事件，布鲁斯·韦恩被绑——”

“那不算新闻，肯特。那他妈是是日常。天是蓝的，超人外穿内裤。”

“可他两个小时内就被释放了，在公园，没穿衣服。”

佩里·怀特，星球日报社编辑部主编，翻了个白眼。“好吧。带上奥尔森，记得拍照。光溜溜的布鲁西总能多卖点报纸。”克拉克走出办公室，恰好听到他喃喃自语似的加了一句：“他妈的光溜溜不也是他的日常吗。”

* * *

**今日要闻：亿万富翁绑架案乌龙——罪犯归咎布鲁西！**

克拉克·肯特撰文

哥谭城市版

今日早时约上午11点钟，亿万富翁布鲁斯·韦恩于韦恩大厦门前遭到劫持。现场目击者证实哥谭之子被小丑帮成员击中头部，凶器外形为一只巨大的橡胶鸡。随后，韦恩被丢到一辆亮紫色、车身两侧用绿油漆喷着“哈哈”字样的货车内带走。

作为韦恩企业基金董事会的荣誉会长及著名慈善家，现年28岁的布鲁斯·韦恩维持着遭绑架次数最多的吉尼斯世界纪录，因此，事件发生后，其私人安保团队迅速出动以解救这位亿万富翁，后者近期由于以伴娘身份出席友人婚礼而获得了多方网络关注。[关联报道：伴娘，碧昂斯，以及布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克·肯特撰文]

绑架案发生后不到两小时，韦恩现身在罗宾逊公园，安然无恙、全身赤裸。当晚，案犯被蝙蝠侠及罗宾全数捕捉，悬挂于哥谭市警察局总部门口的街灯顶。

当被问及案件详情，媒体及粉丝群口中的“布鲁西”神情恼怒。“他们是我见过最无能的绑架犯，”韦恩家族后裔如是形容，“我还得示范怎么拷住我自己。他们甚至不会调整手铐松紧程度，搞得它一直往下滑。那群白痴想写封勒索信，结果竟然找了个旧报纸剪照片！这还不是最糟的，最糟的是那个报纸都不是哥谭发行的，是星球日报，你能想象吗？在哥谭？他们连买两块五一份的公报钱都没有！罪犯的尊严怎么了，我问你？罪犯的尊严呢？”

这位哥谭受害者似乎对绑匪要价的100万美元赎金更感愤怒。“我一个星期给慈善捐款就能花那么多。”韦恩以一种极为轻蔑的口吻说，“我是说，要是他们肯让我穿着衣服在公园下车，我都可以直接付钱。这就得提起另一件事了。这世界上怎么会有不懂怎么搜身的绑架犯？他们叫我把衣服都脱了。我的管家 _很*_ 生气，显然那身西装是上周刚从伦敦空运过来的布里奥尼*[2]定制品。”

“至少他们没让我把内裤也脱掉。不然我真会发火了。”说着，这位亿万富翁摇了摇头，似乎对丢内衣的可能性感到不舒服，“哦，没什么，只不过这条内裤是一位非常亲密的朋友送我的礼物。”

接到目击韦恩的消息后，哥谭警方做出了十分迅速的响应，然而他们并非第一批见到亿万富翁身穿天蓝色、带桃子和小黄鸭图案拳击短裤的人。警察局长詹姆斯·戈登率领的行动小组抵达时，狗仔队和围观市民已将现场围得水泄不通。当事受害人坐在公园水塘旁的长凳上，正在喂天鹅。

“我正忙着吃午饭，他突然走过来坐下，问我借手机，说要打给自己的管家。”一位不愿透露姓名的目击者称，“我的意思是，我不明白他为什么要打给管家而不是警察，但是这家伙就是，好像，特别冷静，完全不知道推特已经为他的绑架案炸了锅。他拨了号码接通之后——应该就是那个管家，他说：「阿福，送一辆轿车和一身新衣服到罗宾逊公园，湖边，靠近天鹅的地方。以及请转告卢修斯下午的会议我会晚到一会儿。」这是他的原话，就那么冷静。我告诉你，这家伙要么是个东方禅修，要么就是个超级大傻瓜。”

据悉，该目击者随后向受害人提供了自己的外套以遮掩身体，亿万富翁拒绝的同时，提出付钱买他的三明治。“他问我能不能把三明治给他，还说他的管家稍后会付钱。所以我，呃，给他了。因为他，呃，肯定会付？你懂的。但他甚至没吃！他拿去喂那些他妈的天鹅，说得转移它们的注意力，以防它们追着吃他的内裤。就跟那些鸟会把他内裤上的小鸭子和桃子当真似的。”

“不过，说实话，要是我有布鲁西的身材，我也会四处炫耀。连他身上那些伤疤都显得很性感。噢不我的意思是，我一直觉得马球这种运动有点娘娘腔，但看到他身上那些疤，我开始觉得马球好像挺危险的。我绝对没有一直盯着他看或者别的什么。”

截止本报道，韦恩穿着内裤的照片已在网络上掀起轩然大波，“#布鲁西的内裤”转瞬成为推特的热门话题。照片中的内裤出自哥谭市一家名为“紧衣非白*[3]”的精品店，而后该店的Ins账号发出消息，称其招牌产品“桃子和啄木鸟”已然售罄。

“ _我原先以为#伴娘布鲁西 已经够性感了，直到我见识到#布鲁西的内裤。_ ”@GotGirlINJ在分享了一段手机拍摄的韦恩视频后评论道。

“ _干，我从来没这么嫉妒过一群水鸟。#布鲁西喂我 #布鲁西的内裤_ ”——哥谭记者韦可·瓦力在推特上传了另一段视频，画面内，布鲁斯·韦恩正向一群天鹅投喂三明治。

韦恩家的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯在警方抵达后不久赶到了现场。与其会面后，韦恩发出了如下评论：“有大麻烦了。我的英国管家带了一套西装过来，是 _美国制造_ 的。”这位亿万富翁惊恐的神情被制作成GIF图片，配以文字“是美国制造”，连同“#美国制造”关键词同样成为了推特热门话题。

警方在韦恩换好拉夫·劳伦牌*[4]西装后向其录取了口供。整个过程在罗宾逊公园现场进行。

“我们为韦恩先生制定了例外条款。”哥谭警察局局长詹姆斯·戈登对记者问及的“违反正常绑架案程序”作出了如下解释，“针对他的绑架发生得过于频繁，连带有其他小型犯罪，要求他每次都到警察局录口供过于枯燥又缺乏效率。要是真那么做，他每周都得来局里。”

在记者的追问下，警察局长承认韦恩平均每月一次成为绑架或绑架未遂案的目标，并以相同频率被罪犯当做各式案件的人质。韦恩庄园同样也是抢劫的常见案发地。

“还有哥谭的晚宴。”一位要求维持匿名的哥谭警察告诉记者，“布鲁西每场都不落。”

该名警察证实本案犯人均为哥谭罪犯“小丑”的前同伙。被捕后，他们对其受害人发起了数个投诉指控。“我猜他们不知道辱骂绑架自己的人不算犯罪，还说什么只想赚点钱挨过苦日子，等小丑回来后重新开张。”

同时，案犯证言他们自愿让受害人下了车。“就我知道的，”另一名被关在中央拘留所的绑架罪犯说，“再过一个小时，那群白痴大概就会掏钱让韦恩放过他们了。他真的太能说了。”

稍晚，韦恩同意接受本报记者采访。“丢了西装让我的管家非常痛苦。这些绑架犯还得要我教他们怎么绑架我，真该正视一下当今罪犯过于愚蠢的问题了。我是说，认真的！要不是犯罪这种行为既无聊又，你知道的，有点违法，我也能当超级罪犯。看起来又不难，除了傻瓜手下有点多。”

* * *

“当然啦，怎么能指望一个乐意让别人叫自己「布鲁西」的人说出什么有意义的话？”第二天早晨，路易斯读完报道后评价道。

“他并不像表面那么头脑简单。”克拉克说。

他的搭档翻了个白眼。“小镇男孩，我知道你和他有种奇怪的虚假友情，或者他把你当成家养宠物记者什么的，但你得承认他脑子含量就跟水晶球里的雪片似的。”

“唔，他没那么糟，路易斯，况且他是我们的老板。”

又一个白眼。“他是星球日报社上层公司的名誉董事会长。28岁，董事会长，名誉，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

克拉克推了推眼镜，即便从早上开始它丝毫也没动过。“意味着他已经退休了，但在董事会仍有一些职责？在我看来，他确实太忙了。”

“小镇男孩，你是认真的？”

“我是说，他要照顾孩子，我能理解他辞掉董事会的职务。”克拉克很傻地笑了一下，“一位总统曾经引用《圣经》说「人人都应坐在自己的葡萄藤和无花果树下——*[5]」”后半句话他是唱出来的。路易斯立刻卷起报纸，在他头上敲了一下。“噢！”

“你搞错了四件事，小镇男孩。”她举起手，伸出三根手指，边说边一次折下一根。

“第一，你竟然把布鲁西·韦恩比作我们的开国元勋之一？” _怎么说呢，他的确是新组建的正义联盟创始人之一，她前几天还报道过这事呢。_

“第二，对布鲁西来说，《汉密尔顿*[6]》有点太难了。《巴尼*[7]》或者《爱探险的朵拉*[8]》比较适合他。”克拉克皱起眉，回想布鲁斯和他一起观看音乐剧的经历。两次以匿名身份，以免引起任何注意。一次以他们的平民身份，在克拉克生日那天，布鲁斯将他引荐给林-曼努尔·米兰达*[9]。之后他们谈论了很久那部音乐剧的歌词、舞台表演，社会影响，等等其他。更不用说它引发了他们对美国历史和文化的数次探讨。

“第三，名誉董事会长的意思是，董事会想在他把韦恩企业的股票搞砸前赶紧让他走人。他这人基本上就是个宠物店招牌狮子狗，他们把他打扮得漂漂亮亮，毛茸茸的，必要时拿出血统证显摆，他对他们而言只有这用处。”克拉克蹙起眉头，想起十几天前蝙蝠侠刚救了他和另外几个联盟成员的命。

“最后，”路易斯收起全部手指，握成拳打了一下克拉克肩膀，“办公室里不许唱音乐剧，肯特。”

“噢！”他揉着手臂，迟疑道：“我只是觉得你有点太低估他了，路易斯。”

她举起双手。“好吧，我承认你比我了解他——你采访他的次数太多了。但是，克拉克，现实一点，他确实是哥谭人，但他可不是什么蝙蝠侠。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]在木头上敲三下：一种迷信习惯，说了不好的话就要在木头上敲三下，以免成真。  
> [2]布里奥尼：Brioni，意大利男装品牌。  
> [3]“紧衣非白”：原文Tighty Non-Whities。  
> [4]拉夫·劳伦牌：Ralph Lauren，美国男装品牌。  
> [5]「人人都应坐在自己的葡萄藤和无花果树下」：Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree，原句出自《圣经》旧约《弥迦书》；音乐剧《汉密尔顿》剧中曲目“One last time”中，角色“乔治·华盛顿”引用过这句话。  
> [6]《汉密尔顿》：Hamilton，百老汇音乐剧。  
> [7]《巴尼》：Barney，儿童动画。  
> [8]《爱探险的朵拉》：Dora the Explorer，同样是儿童动画。  
> [9]林-曼努尔·米兰达：《汉密尔顿》主创，兼演男主角亚历山大·汉密尔顿。


End file.
